dotfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights Out/Transcript
The Whole Script * (We see lots of stars) * Dot: Look, It's the big dipper, Scratch. Do you see it Nana? * (She holds up her tablet) * (Nana gasped) * Nana: Yes, I see it loud and clear where i am, Dot. * (Shooting Star Appears) * Nana: Ooh, Did you see that shooting star, (Gasped), Or that one. * (Dot Gasped) * Dot: A shooting star? Um, No, I think your sky is better then mine. * (Nana laughed) * Mom: Okay you too, Time for lights out, Big day tomorrow. * Dot: Oh yeah, Did i tell you Nana?, A real life astronaut is coming to our astronomy club. * Nana: You may have mentioned it, Yes. * Dot: His name is Colonel Chris Hadfield, Mom follows him online, And he post a ton about cool space stuff, With these incredible pictures and videos and, Woah. * (Scratch bumps into Dot) * Dot: Scratch, He likes to chase tiny lights. * (He barks) * Dot: Good work Scratch * (Nana laughed) * Mom: Ahem * Dot: Right, Coming, Night night Nana Banana. * Nana: Night night Dot-Bot. * Dot: Night Mom, Night Dad, Can you believe it Scratch, A real life astronaut, Woohoo. * (Scratch barks) * (Mom & Dad laughed) * Dad: Go ahead * Mom: A real life astronaut, Woohoo. * (School bell rings) * Mom: It is a big honor to introduce, Colonel Chris Hadfield. * (They cheered) * Mom: He's a astronaut, From space, Well, He's not from space really, He's been to space. * (She laughed) * Mom: He's not a alien. * (She laughed some more) * (Dad gives her a thumbs up) * Chris Hadfield: (Laughed) Uh, Good morning astro club, And it's true, I have been to space, Infact, I walked in space, Although without gravity here, Or a floor, A space walk is more like a space float, I floam a rocket ship and I've commanded a space station, And that's why I've helped to install this huge robot arm, And yet question i can ask most off in his, How do space toilets work. * (They laughed) * Hal: So i'm not the only one dying to know? * Dot: Ooh, I know, They kinda like a vacumm that sucks away wasted, Sorry, I'm Dot, I saw your video about it, Mom and i watched them all. * Mom: Zero gravity handwashing was my favourite, Water floats like bubbles. * Dot: I still have a ton of questions, Like what does space feel like, How do you get to be a astronaut, And what's the most amazing thing you've seen in space. * Chris Hadfield: Boy, That's, That's a bunch a questions, Let's see, Space feels, Great, It's like flying, But really slowly and gently, and let's see, I got to be a astronaut, Because, I decided to be one, And then i worked really hard for a long time to make it happen, And your last question's a tough one, What's the most amazing thing, I've seen a lot of amazing things, Many that can be seen here on Earth. * Hal: Like what. * Chris Hadfield: Oh, Like, Uh, Sunrises, And, Oh well, Here, I've got something even better then a video, That i can show you with. * Hal: A Box?, It's a little less then i was expecting. * Chris Hadfield: Now, Hold on a minute, I just have to, (Turns the wheel) ''Voila. * ''(Dad and Hal looked confused) * Chris Hadfield: Oh, Uh, Sorry, Em, Could something get the lights please? * (Lights turned off) * (Solar system appears) * Hal: Wow!, Now that's what i'm talking about. * Dad: Woah, So Cool. * Dot: Oh Boy. * Mom: Woah. * Chris Hadfield: My personal planetarium, Never leave Earth without one. * (Scratch barks while looking at Jupiter) * Dad: No, Scratch, He likes to chase those little laser light thingys * Chris Hadfield: (Laughs) ''Yeah, My dog too, Now, Here's what i wanted to show you, That is a whole mess of electrically charge particles from the sun, Smashing into the molecules, That are found within the earth's atmosphere like little cosmic bumper cars, But otherwise known as, The Northern Lights. * Dot: How've i never seen this before. * Chris Hadfield: Well, The lights are mainly found over the North, And South Poles, But, As luck we had.. * Mom: ''(Interrupts) ''A electro magnetic star moose pushing all those electrons this way, Tonight, I also read all your posts. ''(Laughs) * Dot: That means we'll get to see them?, I mean, For real? * (Lights turned back on) * Chris Hadfield: Possibly, The thing is, With so many other lights all around you, House lights, And street lamps, Seeing the natural ones up in the sky, can be difficult. Like, How we couldn't see my projector until we turn the lights off in this room. * Dot: Tell me about it. We can barely see shooting stars here. So, It'll probably be impossible to see the northern lights, Right? * Chris Hadfield: If you put your mind to it, And really try, Just about anything as possible. This mustache didn't just happen you know. * (Mom Laughs Hysterically) * (We cut to the backyard) * Dot: Do you think Colonel Hadfield is right?, That anything is possible? * Hal: Well, He is a fellow astronaut, And we are, Pretty smart. Mediocre climbers though. * Dot: Well, I wanna see The Northern Lights. Tonight is a once in a lifetime opportunity. * Hal: You could see them anytime you want it if you have the whole universe in your pocket like Colonel Hadfield did. * Dot: Hey, That's it. Hal, You're a genius. * Hal: Told Ya. (He falls down a climbling frame) * Dot: Colonel Hadfield had something that could project the stars, And the planets, Onto the walls of the community centre. What if we can project The Northern Lights, onto the sky. * Hal: That is a good idea. * Dot: Houston, We have a mission, To ask Mom and Dad for help. * Hal: That's my kind of mission. * Dad: That how to do it. * Dot: Okay, Pillows and blankets ready? Projector? * Mom: Ready. * Dot: Sky? * Dad and Hal: Ready. * Dot: Great, So we're all set for our Cosy Northern Lights party. If we can't see them in the sky for real, Projecting them onto this pretend sky is the next best thing. Thanks for helping. * Mom: Of Course, This was a great idea, I'll just hook this up to a site that streams real time video of a sky, And, There. We're good to go as soon as it gets dark. * Dot: Do you think it's dark enough right now to test it out? * Dad: Close enough. * Mom: Let's give a try. * (Lamps turned off) * (Dot sits down with Dad and Hal) * (Mom turns on the projector) * (Live stream of stars appears) * Dot: It works * Hal: Woah * Dad: Not bad. * Mom: Our own outdoor planetarium. * (Scratch barks and runs off) * Hal: (Gasped) Is That? * Dot: The Northern Lights. It's like they can see them in the sky for real. * (Scratch barks, then grabs on to the screen, which got the black line ripped, and covers everyone) * Dad: Careful everyone! * Dot: Oh Scratch, Are you okay? * Hal: Looks like he is. * Mom: But the projector, (Trys to turn it on, but it's broken), Not so much. * Hal: I guess that's it for our Cosy Northern Lights party. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Transcripts